Various embodiments relate generally to storage systems and devices and, more specifically, relate to storage totes with latching handles.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that may be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless indicated otherwise, what is described in this section is not deemed prior art to the description and claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Plastic storage containers, commonly referred to as storage totes, are well-known for their usefulness in organizing, storing, and protecting a variety of goods. Such totes typically comprise a body portion and a lid portion. In some instances, the lid is integral with the body, such as through a hinge, and may in fact comprise two or more hinged lid sections. However, such hinged lid totes are more complex to manufacture, may have increased weight due to the extra material required in the hinge(s), and thus may be more expensive for a consumer.
In other, more basic, instances, the lid is discrete from the body and comprises plural physical features about a peripheral edge adapted to be mechanically, releasably engaged with complimentary physical features disposed about an upper edge of the body. Specifically, the lid may comprise a downwardly facing peripheral groove having a plurality of tabs or barbs therein. The body may comprise an upper edge formed by an upwardly extending body wall that runs outward then downward over a limited distance. When the lid is pushed down onto the upper edge of the body, the upper edge extends into the channel and the tabs or barbs engage with a downwardly facing edge of the body wall adjacent the upper edge. Typically, the tabs or barbs are provided proximate handles formed into the body and opposite ends of the body, proximate the upper edge. Thus, when a user wishes to release the lid from the body, the user pulls one or both ends of the lid outwardly in an effort to disengage the tabs or barbs from the body wall. However, depending upon the rigidity of the plastic from which the lid is formed, this may take a significant amount of force. Over time, plastic may become brittle, particularly when exposed to temperature extremes sometimes found in locations where totes are located for long-term storage. Deformation for the purpose of disengaging tabs or barbs on the lid from the body wall sometimes results in cracking or breaking the plastic forming the lid.
In addition, prior art totes are typically configured to be vertically nested for shipping and for storage prior to sale and prior to use at a user's location. However, the body configurations have not been fully optimized for maximum vertical density.
What is needed is a tote system comprising a body and a lid that enables secure engagement of a lid onto a body, that enables simple disengagement of the lid from the body, and that is configured to maximize the number of vertically nested totes within a given vertical distance for more efficient shipping and storage capabilities.